


030. settling in [Author's Choice]

by fall_into_life



Series: 100 Prompts Table 30-A [30]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 15:50:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16200686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fall_into_life/pseuds/fall_into_life
Summary: Ruby, Blake, Weiss, and Yang go out to a carnival. Things will work out.





	030. settling in [Author's Choice]

So. Blake doesn't want an open relationship, but she's okay if Ruby dates Weiss. Ruby and Weiss haven't put a name on anything yet, but they cuddle at least as much as they do homework, and Weiss kissed her stupid the day after midterms. Ruby figures Weiss'll stick around long enough for them to figure it out. She can wait.

The three of them end up going to a carnival. Ruby drags Yang along because her sister needs to go places that aren't her trying to get laid, and also she's a little curious how Yang will get along with Ruby's... well, Blake's her girlfriend, but Weiss isn't. Her... people? Sure. Ruby wants to know how Yang will get along with her people. She knows Yang and Blake like each other, but Yang and Weiss only saw each other once for a few minutes.

Turns out, Yang teases her, and Weiss lets her do it. At first, Ruby doesn't know if Weiss is just tolerating her because she's Ruby's sister. Then Weiss makes one comment that cuts Yang's legs out from under her, and Ruby can't help but laugh at the look on her sister's face. Yang gapes at her for a second, then cracks up, doubling over.

"You're alright, Schnee," Yang wipes tears out of her eyes, slapping Weiss on the back. Weiss' eye twitches, but she lets it go.

Weiss and Blake pull ahead, debating something about the history of ferris wheels, and Ruby nudges Yang.

"You've been on your phone an awful lot," Ruby says, "got a new _boy_ friend? Girlfriend? _Enbyfriend_?"

Yang puts her phone away with an eyeroll. "Nope. Just a friend from work."

Ruby grins. "A _friend_ friend, or--"

Yang slings her arm around Ruby's neck, flexing to point out she could easily turn it into a headlock. "Just a friend, Rubes. Besides, don't you have your hands full with your own relationship?" She ruffles Ruby's hair, then lets go while Ruby squeaks indignantly. "Or should I say _relationships_."

"Just one," Ruby says, putting her hair back in order. "Weiss and me aren't really dating. Yet!"

Yang snorts. "She checks out your butt and Blake knows she's doing it. You're pretty much dating." Before Ruby can think of anything to say, Yang adds with a sly smile, "You better pin her down soon, or I might let _her_ pin _me_ down."

When Blake and Weiss get back, Yang's sitting on Ruby's back while she flails after her failed attempt at sororicide, Yang lounged out and ignoring all the gawkers. Blake chuckles, and Weiss rolls her eyes affectionately. 

Getting all dusty is _almost_ worth the two of them helping her get un-dusty again.


End file.
